Never Left Alone
by Up-In-the-Clouds1285
Summary: Why can't they just be left alone! When Percy, Thalia, and Nico become sick from a terrible poison Annabeth along with Grover and a huntress named Phoebe must go on a quest in search of the only god who can heal their friends. Who has been missing for the past 300 years. Will they find him before time runs out?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey y'all! This is my first fan fic so don't be too hard on me. I know there will be typos so please excuse them. I love writing and I'll try to update once a week. Ideas and reviews would be lovely. Thanks!**

**Disclamer: I don't own PJO**

Chapter 1

Annabeth POV

Every single camper, nature spirit, and the huntresses, thanks to Thalia, were present for cabin 9's annual fourth of July fireworks. Capture the flag was scheduled for after the fireworks. I was determined that this would be the day that we beat the hunters.

Most campers sat with their cabin on Long Island's beach but not Percy and I. We were stargazing before the show in the middle of the lake. Not on a boat or anything, we were literally laying on the surface of the water away from the Aphrodite cabin who had been giggling and making smooching faces at Percy and I every time we sat got together. Gods they can be annoying sometimes.

"Which ones your favorite?" Percy asked me.

"Hmm?" I said coming back to earth.

"I said, which ones you favorite, Wise Girl?"

"Oh that's easy. Orion. You?"

"Uh... The big dipper?" he tried.

"You're hopeless."

We laughed. I looked into his deep sea green eyes and wanted to lean in to kiss him, but was startled when I realized his face was as pale as Nico de Angelo's.

"Percy, are you feeling okay? You don't look so good." I asked concerned.

"I'm fine, just got a headache. Don't worry about me." he said in an airy voice.

"You should get some ambrosia after the fireworks for all that kelp stuck up there. I'm gonna need you for capture the flag tonight." I nudged him.

He nodded in agreement giving me a half smile. Then the first blast of fireworks made us gaze at the sky in awe. Sparkling images of camp and a couple of the huntresses like Zoe Nightshade and Bianca de Angelo fluttered and faded as they ran with the stars.

All of the gods symbols were portrayed in the night sky. Two at a time, first was the bright lightning bolt of Zeus and Artemis' bow. A couple more symbols passed like Apollo's leir and Hera's proud peacock. I grinned when I saw that Athena's owl and Poseidon's trident were glittering together.

Glancing at Percy I saw he wasn't really paying attention. He looked dazed and sick, really sick.

"Percy?" but that was when we went under. The surface of the water broke beneath us and we submerged into the water. Under normal cercumstances I would have punched Percy for that but I knew it wasn't his fault.

I swam to the surface and gasped for air. I scanned the water looking for Percy. He should be fine in the water but we would never get him out if he was unconscious on the bottom of the lake. I dove under and swept my arms around in search of him. Gods why does water have to be so dark at night?

I brushed against his hand and I pulled him towards me. Wrapping my arms around his waste I dragged us both up.

The moment I broke the surface I started yelling, "Help! Somebody help!"

From what I could see, everyone on the beach was already in a panic. Travis Stoll was carrying a small dark figure in his arms. A bulky huntress was also carrying the lifeless form of a girl with spiky dark hair.

I heard Percy groan in my arms.

"Come on Percy you're going to be okay.

"Help!" Again I yelled trying to get someone's attention. I wouldn't be able to swim Percy all the way to shore. The fireworks were still blasting above us and no one heard. I growled in frustration.

Lord Poseidon, I prayed, Percy needs help. I paused. I need help to carry him to shore.

I screamed a little too loudly when the hippocampi nudged me. I swung my leg over its back and rode the sea creature to shore holding Percy tightly in my grip.

I slid off its back and made a mental note to make an offering to Poseidon. The hippocampi neighed loudly then silently disappeared into the water.

It was Will Solace from the Apollo cabin finally came to check on what that noise was.

"Will!" I yelled as loud as I could over the booming fireworks. I waved my arms to get his attention.

"Gods, Percy too!"

He sprinted down the hill to help me carry Percy up and to the infirmary.

I was soaking wet. What scared me was that Percy was too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who has supported my story so far. You all are amazing. **

**By the way the time frame for this story is the summer after the Titon war but before Percy and Jason were swapped. I don't know which day they were swapped so we'll just say it was more towards the end of the summer after the Titon war rather than the beginning so that this little story could happen.**

Chapter 2

Annabeth POV

When the Apollo kids rushed Percy into the infirmary on a stretcher I tried to follow. But Chiron stepped in front of me, "Wait Annabeth, I'm sorry but you may want to-"

I pushed past him not really caring what he had to say at the moment. Something was wrong with Percy and I was going to be with him. But I wasn't prepared for the shock that awaited me.

My heart sunk. Already laying in the cots being tended to were Nico and Thalia.

I covered my hand over my mouth to muffle my sob. I would not cry. I had been through way too much to cry. But the tears caught in my throat and threatened to burst.

Chiron clopped into the room; his eyes full of sympathy and morn.

I rapped my arms around my mentor. Through all of my problems he had been there ever since I was seven on that horrid night Thalia turned into a pine tree.

Grover was trembling in the corner of the room. His lip quivered. Of course he was upset too. This would be almost as hard on him as it was on me. Almost.

I sat in the big house shivering for hours waiting for some sort of news. Water dripped off my clothes and I hugged my legs which had goose bumps on them.

It had to be at least three in the morning when the counselors of each cabin were called to the big house. I was already there waiting.

Just waiting had been the worst part. Waiting for what? I felt hopeless and lost; like my world was collapsing around me and I couldn't do a thing about it until we knew something more.

Chiron was the last to come in but his face did not show any hope. I sighed and sat up a little straighter.

"Councilors I'm afraid I bring some very bad news." Chiron said.

Everyone's face dipped and there was a lot of scowls.

"Thalia, Percy, and Nico are not looking well and even in my experience in these things I have not seen anything like it."

"Will they survive?" Will asked downhearted.

"There is a way." Chiron said. A spark of hope arose in me. I looked up at Chiron.

"How?" I asked desperately.

"A quest to find the old god of healing, Asclepius."

I nodded in recognition. Asclepius had healed many plagues in the ancient times that no one knew how to heal.

"But Asclepius has not been heard from since the gods revived him and made him a immortal."

"Wait so he died?" Katie asked.

"Yes, Zeus struck him down after he started rising people from the dead and upsetting the nature of the world." Chiron looked extremely sorrowed about this.

"Serves him right. So why revive him?" Clarisse muttered.

"He was a child of Apollo and lets just say he wasn't to happy with Zeus when he did that. Another war of the gods almost occurred."

Everyone shook their head at the childish ways of the gods. They played with mortals and demigods like they were toys for their enjoyment.

I zoned out as the conversation continued. Most of it was about the history stuff I knew anyway. I starred at the empty chairs of the Hades and Poseidon cabin and felt my fear slowly bubble into a churning anger. Whoever did this to my friends would feel the wrath of Annabeth Chase.

"Who shall lead the quest?" Phoebe, the huntress who temporarily replaced Thalia said.

"I will." I stood with deturmination.

Chiron smiled at me softly like he knew I would volunteer. "Good, you need to visit Rachel before you leave and pick two members to join you."

I looked around at my companions. None were as close as the three suffering from the illness in the infirmary.

"Grover will you come with me?" I asked him. The satre looked frightened but he gave me a determined nod. I looked around at the other people in the room. I didn't feel that anyone else would make a good companion.

The huntress Phoebe saw my distress and stood, "I shall join Annabeth as it tis one of our own ill as well."

I nodded gratefully to her. She would complete the trio.

Grover looked a little nervous having a hunter with us.

"Good then it's settled." Chiron said, "Annabeth, Phoebe, and Grover will search out the healing god. Annabeth you need to visit Rachel."

On the outside I pursed my lips and nodded but on the inside I was scowling and saying curses in Greek. I still held onto a little bit of jealousy for Rachel.

**Wow that chapter was hard and easy at the same time. I had to do a lot of research on some of these new characters I'm creating. Sorry if Annabeth seams OOC I did my best but she is pretty upset.**

**So a fan question for you guys which Percy Jackson book is your favorite?**

**Thanks everyone :**)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: another chapter for all the fans!**

Chapter 3

Annabeth POV

"Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, please accept my offering." the gold drachma vanished into the mist, "Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Manhattan."

Rachel's bright and shining face appeared in front of me. Her dazzling smile lit up when she saw it was me. "Hey Annie! How's camp?"

Her smile faded at my grim expression. I sighed, "Not good. It's Percy, Thalia, and Nico; they're really sick."

She frowned, "Like coughing flew sick or poison death sick?"

I winced at her words, "Death sick."

Her eyes widened, realizing how grave the situation, "No! I mean I painted three sick people but that could have been anybody! You know! I mean I should have told somebody but I didn't think- oh my gods! Annabeth will they be okay?"

"I'm doing my best Rachel. There's been a quest. I'm leading it I need to stop at your place to-"

"To ask the oracle. Yes, I know that. But can you ask over an Iris message?"

I thought about it, "Maybe, I don't see why it wouldn't work. Why?"

Her cheeks turned pink, "I'm kind of grounded right now for running off to an art showing. Ever since the helicopter incident my parents have been a little protective of me."

I smiled a bit, thinking about how I had to land Rachel's crashing helicopter when Manhattan was in a sleep spell. Her parents didn't know the details but they knew enough to be a little protective. I still get the chills thinking about being behind the joystick of that thing. I could have screwed something up. Don't tell Percy. He still thinks I'm a genius for landing that piece of metal. A pang of fear hit me in the heart when I thought about him.

"Ready?" I asked her.

She nodded her red curls bouncing.

Before I opened my mouth Rachel suddenly stood straighter and her eyes turned a musty green, "_I am the spirit of Delphi, speaker of the prophesies of Apollo. Approach speaker and ask."_

A chill rolled down my spine and the temperature seemed to drop several degrees. "Spirit of Delphi what is my destiny?" I asked.

"_The one hit with Zeus' lightning rod shall be found by the daughter of the wisest god._

_The eldest castle in America resides where the great god healer hides._

_A weeks time before the ends for the three you all call friends._

_But beware of your troubles for they will pull you from the way._

_Or fail you will by the night in day."_

Rachel suddenly collapsed onto the floor of her room and she was no longer visible in the IM.

"Rachel!" I called to her but all I heard was snoring in the background. I couldn't help but grin.

I swiped my hand through the mist and ran towards the big house to tell Chiron the prophecy.

"So when will we meet Ms. Dare?" Chiron asked.

"Don't need to." I said, "The Spirit of Delphi spoke through the Iris message." I recited the prophecy.

"Prophecies always have a double meaning."

"I know."

"You will be in danger but it's not like you've never been before. Annabeth, you need to make the wise decisions when they need to be made. We are on a time limit."

I raised my eyebrows at him.

"You knew that too." he sighed, "What I'm trying to say is be safe and save your friends for me. We've had enough campers... Move on into the next and I don't know if my old heart can take it if... If."

I smiled at the old centaur and gave him a hug. "I will. I promise. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Worry about the other three. I need to pack. And help Grover pack because he's hopeless when it comes to trips. Trust me I know. I've been on a lot with him."

Chiron smiled.

I was as nervous as Hades, standing at the edge of camp ready to go. Phoebe and Grover stood on either side of me. Argus, our hundred eyed driver was waiting at the road with the small bus.

I had said my goodbyes and made my promises that I wasn't sure I could keep.

I was the daughter of the wisest god and I would find Asclepius no matter the cost. I walked down half blood hill and didn't look back.

**So sorry this chapter took longer to write the prophecy took forever to think of and I gave up on poem stanzas and all that crap. At least it rhymed. I'm also on vacation right now but will try really hard to get chapters in once a week. (I'll be here three weeks) thanks to everyone who has commented and favorited my story. You guys are awesome. Another fan question- what is your favorite scene in the lightning thief book? **

**I like the scene where the chimaera and Echidna attacks Percy on the arch and he jumps off of it. ;) **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Grover POV

So the ride wasn't all that talkative. Actually it was dead scilent. You could tell Annabeth was having one of her moods, but who could blame her, she's going through a tough time. And Phoebe, well she's one of those hunters who really doesn't like boys soooooo... Yeah I don't want that beast awakened. Argus doesn't talk... At least I don't think he does. He probably has an eye on his tongue or something that embarrasses him.

It was when the van lurched to the side that I bleated so loudly you would have thought I was causing Panic. It really didn't help the quietness.

Argus grunted and gripped the wheel. Again the van lurched to the side.

From what I could see tusks were poking into the side of the vehicle and everyone was jumping away from the windows.

"Don't look!" Annabeth yelled over the screeching tires. I averted my eyes. If there's one thing I've learned it's to listen to Annabeth in dangerous situations.

"What is that thing?!" Phoebe called.

"Its the Catoblepas! Body of a buffalo and the head of a wild boar. Its stare could kill you!"

"Could kill you or will kill you?" I yelled.

"Grover, do you really want to test it?"

"Well then how are we supposed to kill it of you can't see it?" Phoebe asked.

"Just like we killed Medusa," I yelled at Phoebe, " by looking in the reflection of something!"

She glared at me for talking to her.

"Hang on!" I heard a gruff husky voice yell. Argus actually spoke.

I gripped the headrest of the seat in front of me.

The Catoblespas rammed into the side again and the van tumbled off the road.

We all screamed and cursed in ancient Greek. Someones elbow hit me in a not so nice place and I toppled onto somebody else. I groaned a little.

"Get off me, satyr." Phoebe's muffled voice said from under me.

"Sorry."

"Everyone okay?" Annabeth asked.

We looked around Argus was slumped against the window unconscious.

"We can help him once we kill this thing." Annabeth said.

The monster rammed into us again causing me to fall back onto Phoebe.

"You little-" Phoebe called me some names in Greek.

Annabeth began to crawl out of the broken window.

"Come on, goat boy." I heard Annabeth over the beasts grunting. I've always taken my nickname as a compliment rather than an insult. It's a warmer feeling.

I jumped out and saw the Catoblespas. Its boar head had razor sharp tusks and was twice the size of its body which was covered in scales. It's gaze began to rise up to look at me.

Out of nowhere I was tackled to the ground.

Phoebe glared at me, "Next time you dare to look I might not be there."

Crap I forgot. I scrambled to my hooves and watched from the corner of my eye.

"Does anyone have a freakin mirror?" Annabeth yelled.

"Yes Annabeth I keep a mirror in my pocket at all times. It is a must have essential." I said sarcastically.

The Catoblespas roared. "I will burn you up and eat you demigods and yummy goat tonight!"

We all hightailed out of the charging monsters way. Phoebe scrambled up a pine tree and the rest followed.

"Shoot it!" I told her. Her bow had already appeared and an arrow notched. Her string twanged as she released. I dared a quick look. The arrow bounced off scales covering the Catoblespas' neck and clattered to the ground.

"Um, guys, don't look now but that thing has armored scales." Of course everyone began to look when I said that. "Don't look!" I yelled and they turned away.

"Gods this is frustrating." Phoebe muttered as she tried shooting it three more times.

The tree shook as it angrily rammed into the tree. Branches started creaking. I could fix that. I felt in my pocket. They weren't there.

"Oh, Hades. My reed pipes are back in the van!"

"We don't need them!" Phoebe told me.

I glared at her and hoped her branch would break. Crack! Phoebe screamed as the limb she was standing on snapped off the tree. Did I do that?

She snagged on a branch near the bottom of the tree inches from the Catoblespas' reach.

Annabeth and I rush down to pull Phoebe up.

"And that's why reed pipes might be useful." Annabeth grumbled.

Phoebe looked at me, her eyes sparking with fury.

A plan suddenly appeared in my mind.

"We need to get my reed pipes." I explained what I would dhut really Annabeth gets most the credit.

Phoebe climbed to the end of a longer branch near the ground. She jumped off the end to catch the attention of the beast. When the thing finally stopped ramming it's head against the tree and turned towards Phoebe, Annabeth quietly snuck down the trunk leaving me alone in the tree. Annabeth then whistles with her fingers and the thing turned towards her. I waited until the beast was turned away from the direction of the van and then I jumped and sprinted to get my pipes. That's when I heard Phoebe scream in pain.

Forget the reed pipes I rushed towards Phoebe's voice. She was near by but I needed to help her right away.

She laid unconscious curled around herself; her body was shaking. But the Catoblespas was standing ten feet away starring her down. She had looked.

I was enraged. I had failed, again. If I hadn't left my stupid reed pipes in the van in the first place this wouldn't have happened. I wanted to strangle it. I wanted it dead before it could hurt anymore of my friends. Vines shot out of the ground. I wanted it dead. They curled around its neck. First Thalia. They tightened. Then Percy. More wrapped around its body. And Nico. The monsters legs gave out. Now Phoebe. The monster suddenly vanished into a cloud of golden dust except for an eye.

Exhaustion and nausea hit me like a wave. But I found the energy to run to Phoebe. I pushed her brown hair out of her face and felt for a pulse under her neck. It was beating faintly but it was still a beat.

Annabeth came running over. "How did you?"

I shook my head. I didn't know. I walked over to pick up my 'prize'. The eye was red and a small black pupil was in the middle. I bent to grab it.

"Grover, don't!"

But it was too late. I blacked out.

Normally I don't get many dreams; even fewer times is it actually important.

"Finally! You would think that a satyr would need to sleep some time."

I turned to the familiar voice.

"Percy!" I gave him a huge goat hug. He laughed a little but it was weak. I pulled away, "Oh gods, you're still sick."

"Yeah. It's like Hades." he grumbled.

"Perce, we're doing the best we can. I just wish-"

"I know. I know. You're on a quest to that healer god. But we don't have much time." he said groggily,

" I'm not strong enough to contact you long. I need to tell you that-" he started coughing. "Asclepius, he's- not-" Percy said between coughs. He started shaking a little.

I put his arm over my shoulder for support. Percy stopped coughing and sighed.

"It's okay man just relax." I said.

He took a deep breath, "Don't trust the n-" again a coughing fit overcame him. He spit out a clump of blood and shook his head. "I can't. He-" Percy coughed once, "won't let me tell you."

The room began to dimmer.

"We'll get you out of this, Percy. I swear on the styx."

Percy nodded slightly, his eyes closed and then he slumped onto me.

"I promise." I said again.

**Sooooooooo sorry for the long wait. Sorry its hard to write when your pooped from Disney or the beach. I'll be back home and writing more frequently in about a little less than a week. Thanks for reviews and ideas are welcomed.**

**Fan question- who is your favorite new character in heros of olympus? Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank, or Hazel?**

**I like Leo he's fun to read about and I think he has a cool back story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**You all are wonderful! Than_k you for reviews! I can't tell you how awesome they are to me! Ahhhh! I have hit 100 visitors! And almost 200 views! I know compared to the big stories out there it isn't much but I don't care. 100 different people have read my story! Again you all are amazing. By the way I am liking Grover's point of view more than I would so you will probably see Annabeth and him the most in POV._**

Chapter 5

Grover POV

The room I woke up in was not a pretty sight. I was lying on the one twin sized bed which was not to comfy by the way. The room smelled just as bad as Percy's ex-stepfather Gabe. Not to mention it was smaller than the attic in the big house. Overall it was a dump.

Sitting on the two seated red checkered couch was Phoebe and Annabeth both sound asleep. Phoebe had drool on her lip and Annabeth mumbled every now and then. Major ammo for future blackmails. It was probably six or seven in the morning. My usual wake up time but I guess the other two sleep in later.

It was nice and gave me time to think.

_What were you trying to tell me Percy?_ I thought._ Don't trust who? We haven't met anyone yet. We're going to Asclepius to get an antidote for them. But then who shouldn't we trust? Who was stopping Percy from telling me? Oh gods I hope he's okay. What am I thinking of course he's not okay. _

Three of my best friends are sick and dying. Percy could only talk to me because of the empathy link. Even then he was sick. How did he know not to trust someone? It's not like he's been off talking to all of his enemies lately. Most the time it's not even someone he knows. Its just 'I hate you because I'm jealous of your powers or I hate the gods especially the big three so I'm going to pick on you.' Gods, they have it bad.

Thals is a daughter of Zeus and he's pretty much hated by every person because he tends to piss everyone off... except his wife Hera. Even she hates him sometimes. I mean he has gone off and sired quite a few children over the years. So who can blame her.

But I think Nico has it the worst. Being the son of Hades. Well he holds up his name that's for sure, the Ghost King. During the Titan war he brought up a whole undead zombie army. Which is cool but... Ya know. He brings it on himself sometimes though. He does dress like a creepy goth kid all the time. Not to mention that big black skull ring he always wears.

"Whatchya doin Grover?" I jumped at Annabeth's voice.

"Gods! You scared me!"

"Shhhhhh! Phoebe's still sleeping." she whispered harshly. "So what were you doing?"

"Thinking about Percy, Thalia, and Nico."

"You and me both."

I hesitated I needed to tell Annabeth about my dream.

She asked a different question, "How did you do that vine thingy?"

I looked at her and furrowed my eyebrows in thought. I sighed and shook my head, "I don't know. I just did it. I was angry and sick of never being left alone by monsters and gods and everything else in this sick world. It was like when I caused Panic; I just did it."

Annabeth's eyes lit up, "Grover that's it! Pan gave you his final blessing remember?"

"Yeah, so?"

"So! So you have been blessed to be able to things now." Her eyes were sparkling.

I crossed my arms, "You're saying I couldn't do things before?"

She grinned sheepishly. Whatever. I thought. I could pull my own weight when I wanted to.

"So what happened to that eye thing?" I asked changing the subject. She began fishing through her pockets. Pulling out a ripped cloth a red eye unraveled from it.

"This could come in handy some time." a devious smirk appeared on her face.

Phoebe yawned from the couch, "Well the blessed goat has officially awoken the sleeping hunter. I'm pretty sure that makes him my prey."

"Morning to you too, Phoebe." I grumbled.

"So you think you've been blessed by the lord of the wild?"

"Umm, I guess. I mean, I was there when Pan literally told me I was to spread the word that he was dead and then he blessed me."

Phoebe's eyebrows raised with surprise. "You're the one who found Pan! You? Seriously?"

Annabeth shot her a glare, "Just because he's a male and you don't like them doesn't mean he's an idiot."

Phoebe scowled and mumbled an apology. I hate girl drama. It's official.

"We should keep going." Phoebe said, "The sooner we get out of this dump the better."

I nodded in agreement. They needed us now more than ever.

"I never really asked," I said, "What is the oldest castle in the U.S.?"

"Nemacolin Castle." Annabeth answered, "It was built in 1789 in Brownsville, Pennsylvania. But what I don't get is why a god would want to be in that big of a tourist attraction."

"Because gods are self centered." Phoebe gloated like she was a know it all. "Whereas goddesses have to keep all the gods in line."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. I was also personally sick of the rebel against boys huntress.

"So how long 'till we get there?" I asked getting us back on topic.

"It's about an hour and a half from here."

I looked at her a little shocked. She answered before I could ask the question. "We hitched a ride on a trucker while you were unconscious. Drove for a long time and stopped for a rest here. Argus rode a taxi back to camp."

"A taxi isn't such a bad idea. Do we have enough money?" I asked.

She nodded. "Yep if we tell them to step on it though we might have to pay extra."

"We could always take the Gray sister's chariot of damnation." Phoebe put in.

"NO!" Annabeth and I said in unison.

Phoebe jerked, "Gods! No need to freak out about it. So we're not taking the chariot. I didn't realize you'd be so emotional about it."

I'de heard stories from Tyson about that thing. It was not something I wanted to experience for myself.

Annabeth ran her fingers through her hair and sighed, "I still have bad dreams about that thing."

"Better than my dream." I mumbled.

Annabeth looked at me suspiciously, "What dream?"

"I'll tell you in the taxi."

Two demigods and a satyr squished in the back seat of a taxi is not fun. Phoebe refused to sit next to me which was extremely childish from my point of view. Unfortunately for Annabeth that meant she sat squeezed in the middle. She didn't look too happy.

I sighed, "Percy tried to tell me something last night," I explained my empathy link to Phoebe. And told them every part of the dream throughout the taxi ride.

Phoebe's hand covered her mouth but quickly dropped. Probably because Percy is a boy and is not worthy of her sympathy.

Annabeth took a deep shaky breath as her grey eyes stormed with rage. The war side of Annabeth was coming out. Whoever did this would regret the day they were born.

**I may be coming out with another PJO fanfic soon. Spoiler- its going to be all about Nico.**

**Fan quiz question! What color are Percy and Annabeth's eyes?**

**(If you don't know this you haven't read the series enough so go read them all again. I'de read them again anyway)**


	6. Chapter 6

**So I had this chapter almost done then my computer decides to freeze up and delete everything I had just worked on. All of my PJO chapters, the new book I was starting, and all of my outlines/ ideas gone. Poof! I am so glad I email myself stuff to save them or I think I would have just died from depression. But since this chapter wasn't done there was no email to save my butt. So here's round two.**

**I'm stuck and need some time to brainstorm. This chapter is for my fan DaughterofViolanceandAthena.(Her username is something like that) She requested this POV. Here we go**.

Chapter 6

Percy POV

It was a never ending dream. I couldn't wake up from it like usual. I was stuck in that comma I knew I wouldn't escape. The dream was in a dark room; it almost always was. Suits of medieval armor lined the walls spread apart by about ten feet. I stood in some sort of dungeon and a man sat leaning against the stone wall. Then I saw glowing celestial bronze chains that kept him there. The cell door didn't even close; the hinges were bent diagonally so the door hung uselessly.

The man laughed and a sinister grin appeared on his face, "I knew you'd be visiting me soon."

"Who are you?"

"Asclepius, god of healing and medicines, at your service." he said boldly.

"I thought Apollo was the god of healing?" I said regretting every word of it. The ache of the poison suddenly surged through me. I collapsed to the floor.

"Always in daddy's shadow, aren't I?" he fumed. Each time he raised his voice the ache began to burn. "All big three halfbloods are just the same, arrogant and annoying!"

It was not an ache it was pain. Pain that felt like my cells were on fire. My Achilles heel would not stop it. I curled around myself. But I would not scream; he would not get the satisfaction.

"Stop it!" Thalia's voice boomed through the echoing halls.

And it did. I took shaky ragged breaths and tried to keep my hands from trembling.

Thalia rushed to my side and knelt down, "How do you always do that?"

"Do what?" I said through gritted teeth.

"Piss gods off."

I laughed and winced, "It's a natural talent."

She didn't look good. Grey bags sagged under her shocking blue eyes. Her face was so pale and sweat collected on her forehead. Not that I looked any better.

She helped me to my feet but I leaned heavily on her shoulders.

"Gods, he has anger issues." I muttered.

I cursed as the pain spiked and I almost fell again. Thals caught me.

"I heard that, demigod." he growled.

I wanted to say he just proved my point but Thalia elbowed me. She knew me a little too well.

"It was you!" she said.

"Yes. It was me. I'm the one who poisoned you three. Whoop de do. What are you going to do about it? Kill me? I'm a god. Throw me in a dungeon? Zeus beat you to it."

Thalia squirmed uncomfortably.

"Wait," I said, "Three? Who else is sick?"

"Hades' boy. What's his name? Bingo?"

"Nico." Thalia growled. She has a soft spot for him considering he is Bianca di Angelo's younger brother. We both do even if I've had a rocky relationship with him.

"That's it." he snapped his fingers and Nico appeared.

He did a three sixty of the room and looked really confused.

"What happened? I was at the fireworks and... Oh gods, this is a dream. And we are in commas dying. But then who are you?" he glanced at Asclepius but didn't slow down, "Woah, what's wrong with you, Percy? Where are we? How-"

"Shut up!" Asclepius yelled and Nico crumpled to the floor. His face contorted in pain.

"STOP!" Thalia and I yelled in unison. I felt for riptide in my pocket. It wasn't there. I scowled.

The god smirked, "You won't find your pen, it's still in your real pocket back at your camp."

Thalia went to help Nico as I leaned against one of the walls.

"It doesn't matter." I said confidently, "Our friends will find a cure."

He laughed, "A cure? You don't get it then. They are coming here to get my help. I have the cure."

Nico scowled recovering quickly, "He's going to make a deal. His release for our cure."

"You're smarter than most give you credit for Mr. di Angelo."

"But why us?" Thalia growled.

"I couldn't have the big three children having dreams about this. After all you are the only three who have dreams this vivid."

"So we're just your pawns." I said bitterly.

"Exactly. And since you are in a comma you can't tell a soul about my little plan."

"Maybe." I mumbled automatically thinking of Grover. I could tell him.

Asclepius glared at me suspiciously. Oh gods he heard me. "Maybe what, godling?"

"Maybe they will stop you." the lie rolled off my tongue. But it wasn't enough.

"Who can you contact?" the god asked.

Nico and Thalia's eyes widened. They both knew about my empathy link.

"I can't contact anyone. Like you said." I tried to persuade him.

"Lies. Who can you contact?" he said calmly and was starring me down.

"No one. I-" The poison hit me. I staggered and tried to fight it. Just ignore it. I told myself. I was leaning heavily against the wall. But it became more intense than before. It felt like he was burning me from the inside out. My legs gave out.

"Who can you contact?!" he yelled at me.

My back arched. I shook violently. Red colors and stars were flashing under my eyelids. I wanted to pass out, to let the dark consume me. Just to escape from the pain but how can you go unconcious when you're already in a dream.

"You're killing him!" it was Nico.

"He won't die." the god argued and pressed on. A cry ripped from my throat. So much for no screaming.

Please Nico. I thought desperately though I knew I wasn't dying. Yes technically he was killing me but he was killing all three of us. We were that sick,

"I am the son of Hades and I know when someone is dying! Now stop!" the room began to shake. Even in a dream Nico was persuasive.

The pain did not end. Not completely. Just lessened.

Asclepious stood; his chains rattling as he walked towards me.

Something in Thalia snapped. Her blue eyes flared with rage, "I swear on the River of Styx if you hurt him any more I'll-"

"Thalia, no!" I hissed preventing her from making a mistake. My voice cracked. And I winced.

"He's right, daughter of Zeus. You should let him be."

No, don't taunt her. I thought. That will just make her even angrier. CRACK! Lightning struck the healing god and for a minute I felt relief.

The god smirked and stood gold ichor dripped from his shoulder where the lightning hit. "That was a mistake Ms. Grace."

"I'm not afraid of you." she stood her ground.

"I know you're not afraid of pain but you are protective of your family. Your cousin will wish you hadn't done that." he was toiling with her emotions.

Her eyes widened.

I can't describe the explosion of agony that happened right then. It roared in my ears and even though I couldn't hear it I knew I was screaming. Nothing but pain and agony. I didn't know how much more of it I could take. It was almost worse than my dip in the Styx but there would be no escaping it.

Then it began to go numb. Still there and just as agonizing. It wasn't fading, I was. And that was when it actually truly stopped. I thought I was dead but when the roar in my ears faded I heard Asclepius' voice.

"Take them to the open cells and keep them in there."

Thalia and Nico were already being held by four knights and a fifth one came towards me. I had no strength or energy to stand, let alone fight. I ached all over and groaned when the knight began to pick me up.

"Not him." Asclepius said. And the knight dropped me at least three feet and I hit the floor hard. The air swept from my lungs and I began coughing. I spit out a clump of blood.

Thalia squirmed in the knights grip, "If you even touch him again I'll-"

"Take them away." He interrupted and then my friends were dragged from the room. You could hear Thalia cursing in ancient Greek all the way.

The god smirked and stood right next to me as I tried to fight the ongoing pain.

He bent down and whispered in my ear, "I will only ask once more, son of Poseidon. Who can you contact?"

Even if I was going to tell him I don't think I had the voice to.

That's when I a felt the dull humming in my head. Grover was asleep. It was time to go. My empathy link was saving my butt this time.

I coughed again, "You'll have to wait a little longer."

The god growled and swiped his hand towards my face but my dream shifted.

I breathed heavily. Grover would be here any minute. Nico and Thals were still stuck in that dungeon. I pushed myself to my feet. The room spun in circles. I leaned on the wall for support. I needed to look strong for Grover.

But I felt my energy fading quickly; contacting Grover was making me even more tired.

Then he appeared in the room. But he was facing the wrong direction. "Finally!" I said, "You would think that a satyr would need to sleep some time."

"Percy!" he gave me a huge hug which pulled me off of the wall. I chuckled but it was hoarse from screaming, "Oh gods, you're still sick."

"Yeah. It's like Hades." I grumbled thinking of Asclepius. My body still ached.

"Perce, we're doing the best we can. I just wish-"

"I know. I know. You're on a quest to that healer god. But we don't have much time." I said groggily, "I'm not strong enough to contact you long. I need to tell you that-" I felt the burning in my chest. I started coughing. "Asclepius, he's- not-" I said between coughs. The burning was spreading.

I felt my legs about buckle again. Grover grabbed my arm and helped me stand. I stopped coughing and sighed.

"It's okay man just relax." He said.

I took a deep breath, "Don't trust the kn-" the burning was suffocating in my lungs. I couldn't stop coughing. Blood came up in my mouth. I spit it out, "I can't. He-" I coughed once and shook my head, "won't let me tell you."

Images of Asclepius' dungeon flashed before my eyes. He was pulling me back.

"We'll get you out of this, Percy. I swear on the styx." Grover said. I nodded drowsily. The room fading and Asclepius' dungeon becoming more vivid.

I was forced back. I groaned a little when the aches hit me like a wave. I lade on my side. I was too weak to protect myself from Asclepius.

"You dare contact that satyr!" Asclepius kicked my gut. It bounced off my skin harmlessly. "He's coming here with those girls!" He noticed that I didn't even flinch. He kicked me in the chest. Again his foot bounced off. At least I was getting a break from the burning. "What are their names. That Annie girl and Phoely?"

I smirked at his version of Annabeth and Phoebe.

But then he hit the small of my back. My Achilles spot. It felt like he stabbed me with a dagger and was twisting it. A broken scream cracked from me.

I couldn't move. It was like I was paralyzed. I knew if he hit it again that I was going to die. My breath was low and short.

Asclepius was taken aback by my reaction. "Knights place him with the others."

They carried me to the locked cell where Nico and Thalia were and threw me in. I winced as I hit the floor. I was still shaking.

"Percy?" Thalia said and carefully touched my shoulder. I was trying to get control of myself. I nodded slowly.

Nico let out a breath I didn't know he was holding. "Gods, don't ever do that again. Perce, you almost died. I heard the roar in my ears like when Bianca..." he took a shaky breath, "I don't know what I'de do without you."

I began to sit up slowly. Every part of me ached.

"What happened?" Thalia asked.

I took a deep breath and let it out carefully. "I tried to contact Grover. And I did but-" I put my hand to my head trying to remember exactly what happened. "Asclepius stopped me from telling him. And pulled me back to his dungeon."

"We could hear your scream from here, Percy. Nico almost passed out. What did he do?" Thals asked worried.

I shook my head. I couldn't tell them.

But Nico knew, "He hit his Achilles spot."

Thalia looked horrified.

"It sucked." I leaned my head against the wall. "I don't think he knew what to do with me after that. So he put me with you guys."

I was definitely going to be bruised there. I would need to keep it covered for the next couple months. If I last that long. I thought grimly.

"How long has it been since you both left?"

"Almost two hours I think." Nico said.

I shuddered. It hadn't seemed that long. But dreams always feel shorter than they are. Who knows how long we've actually been unconcious.

It's up to you now Grover. I thought. It was out of our hands and I was not strong enough to contact him again.

"We need to fight this until they get here. Maybe they will see us when they come here and-"

"They won't." Nico interrupted, "We technically aren't even here and Asclepius isn't hurting our dream forms. That's impossible. We are just feeling what he does to our real bodies back at camp. And since we are in commas, we are stuck dreaming until they figure something out."

"When did you become the dream expert?" Thalia asked.

He glared at her.

I grinned. Maybe being sick wouldn't be as bad after all.

**Okay it was kind of a darker chapter but you needed to know Asclepius is the big bad boogy man. I know I repeated the dream with Grover but I hope things are starting to make sense. Time wise about three days have passed since Annabeth got the prophecy. I know I'm rushing things a little but I don't know how long this book is going to be. Thanks for reviews and follows.**

**Fan question- When did you first start reading Percy Jackson? I read the lightning thief in fifth grade and fell in love with the series. I'm going to be a freshman now and I've probably read the books three times each four or five for my favorites. (lightning thief and battle of the labyrinth)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Annabeth

"Annabeth!" I turned to the voice of Will Solace.

His image shimmered in front of me. But Will's face wasn't bright and shiny. It was grim. "Is everything alright?" I asked hoping for something other than bad news.

He shook his head slowly. His dark brown hair fell in eyes as he looked down. "I'm sorry, Annabeth. It's not good. Nico and Thalia are doing okay. They should be fine if you make the week deadline but..." he scowled.

"Will, what's wrong with Percy?" I asked wanting to know.

"You need to hurry. He's not doing well." he was avoiding the question.

I asked again. I was desperate, "Tell me what's wrong with Percy?"

Will hesitated, "He was screaming last night. It was awful. We did everything we could but he kept coughing up the ambrosia and nector we would give him and..." he shook his head, "and blood. You need to hurry. He's fading."

I frowned.

"Percy contacted Grover last night." I told Will. His eyes looked up hopefully.

"How?" he asked.

"After we made it back from the underworld and gave Zues his master bolt back when we were twelve Grover made an empathy link between himself and Percy." I explained, "They've had it ever since."

"But I thought emphathy links were risky? Like if one died the other would too?"

I nodded glumly. If Percy died it wouldn't be unusual if Grover died too. The thought had occurred to me after Grover's dream.

"You'll have to ask Grover if you want to know exactly what happened. But from what I heard Percy looked awful. He was trying to warn us about something. He said not to trust someone or something. But someone was stopping him from telling. Whoever made them sick is defiantly protecting himself. I swear if I find out who did this to them they won't know what hit them."

Will smirked. He knew what it was like being on the opposite side of the battle field against me. Capture the flag made sure of that.

"So how close are you to finding Asclepius?" he asked.

"We're about to enter the castle but who knows how long it will take to find him in there. Being a god he's probably on one of the top floors. We'll start there and work our way down. But all gods are different. Some hide and some are in plane sight. I just hope that we can find him before..."

I sighed. I didn't need to finish.

Will nodded

So many times I thought the link between Grover and Percy was a bad idea. Now I can't decide whether it's good or bad. But in the end it had helped a lot. Like last summer when Percy woke Grover from a two month sleep. Or when we were in the labyrinth and we were trying to find Grover. Or when Grover went missing in the sea of monsters and we had to find him and the golden fleece to save Thalia's tree. We've ha to find Grover a lot now that I think about it. Wait. The fleece!

"That's it!" I said out loud.

"What's it?" Will asked confused.

"The golden fleece! Gods, why didn't I think of it before? Will, do you think you could use the fleece on Percy and the others if they need it? It could buy us time."

His eyes widened in realization, "Of coarse! I'll Iris message you again if he gets any better. You're a genius, Annabeth!" and he ran out of my view.

I smiled with hope as I swiped my hand through the mist. I had bought us time. We were going to need it.

**Shorter chapter but the last one was longer so it evens out. Plus I updated earlier so what do you all like. Long chapters with spaced out updates or short chapters with updates more often? Just wondering. Idea's are needed! What monsters should be in the castle? Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I've never been to this castle and I'm tired of my slow internet not telling me what it looks like so I'm guessing on all this. No it probably doesn't have half the things that I will describe but it's a castle. You you get the point. Since it's modern day there will be tours and stuff which costs money that they don't have. Because of this they are breaking in at night and using the mist to their advantage. Enjoy.**

Chapter 8

Annabeth

It was the middle of July. The air should not have been cold. But I shivered with suspense. We had decided to wait until night fell to break into the castle. We didn't have the time to avoid tourists and who knew what type of monsters would be running around the place. Yep, it would go smoother if regular humans were out of the way.

Black iron gates stood in front of us. To make it even creepier black tips spiked at the top of every bar. Surrounding the entire castle was a thick stone wall at least twenty five feet tall. I eyed every inch of it searching for surveillance cameras. Knowing they usually were set up in corners or on the top of the wall they weren't hard to spot. The last thing we needed were security guirds to come around to stop us from getting in. I snapped my fingers and focussed on the mist's properties. I pushed it forward towards the cameras pointing at the gate. All they would be picking up now was probably some group of kids hanging out at the front and then leaving soon afterward. It wouldn't seem like anything was out of the usual.

"So..." Phoebe said eying the iron gate, "How are we supposed to break through that?"

"We don't." I gestured to her and myself, "Grover is going to."

He looked like he just choked on one of his pop cans. "Come on, Grover. You can do it." I encouraged.

"When did we decide that?" he protested.

"Two seconds ago." I gave him my signature 'you better do it' look.

"So suck it up, Goat Boy."

"Really didn't need the extra comment, Phoebe." he grumbled pulling out his reed pipes. "So do you expect me to dig a hole under, bend the gate, tare it down, or just, you know, old fashioned knocking?"

"How about the second one."

He tapped the tips of his fingers counting and mumbling what he had just said.

Phoebe rolled her eyes, "Just rip the gate off with your freakin vines so we can go in!"

"Ooh option five!"

"Uhg!"

Grover smirked and began playing his pipes.

Do not make me describe the sounds that came out of them. It was definitely not music, that's for sure.

Growing rapidly out of the ground were ivy vines that intertwined themselves between the bars. The vines thickened to the point where I couldn't even see the black bars.

Grover's... song became more intense. Meaning lower notes but still sounding just as horrid.

The metal groaned beneath the vines vicious pulling. A gap appeared between the green leaves as the iron bent.

I glanced at Grover. His face turned bright red and a look of determination burned in his eyes.

The moment the gap became big enough Grover's exotic tune ended. The vines receded into the ground.

"Simple enough." Grover said airily and staggered as he tried to clop towards the hole.

"You sure you don't need a break?" I asked concerned.

"I'll be fine. Do either of you have any food?"

I tossed him my last granola bar. He bleated and tried to catch the small thing but dropped it. Bending over to pick it up he grumbled, "It's dark."

"Sure." but I was not concealing my grin or my snicker very well. It felt good to laugh after almost three days. But then Will's grim face appeared in my mind reminding me of our friends and my smile slipped away.

"Come on," I said, "we need to hurry." and I hopped through the gate and onto the castle grounds.

There are many ways you immediately know something is wrong. One way is when your shirt sizzles from scorching hot green goop that has just splattered your shoulder. Yep, something was wrong.

I screamed in surprise and rolled to the ground scraping off the burning liquid off as fast as I could. I hissed in pain. My shoulder was mildly burnt.

In the dark it was difficult to identify the creature but the outline was distinct. It was a nine headed hydra… for now. I summersaulted to my feet and pulled out my dagger.

I slashed at one of the attacking heads trying to ward it away. It recoiled in pain when I cut deep into it's gigantic serpent nose.

Last time we fought one of these things Clarrise had blown it up. But no steam boat was coming to the rescue this time. We needed fire; really badly.

My istincts told me to cut the heads off but I knew that it wouldn't end well if I did that.

Had it not been for Phoebe's warning I would probably be disintegrated into demigod sludge right now. I dove to the side; green acid missing my face by inches and eating the grass behind me into nothingness.

Phoebe shot arrows at its chest but the armored scales covering his body repelled the sharp metal. The only unprotected areas were the necks and heads which were not an option. All nine heads turned towards the new target.

Phoebe cursed but aimed two more at other parts of its torso. She would have hit its shoulder had Grover not bumped into her when he jumped through the gate. The arrows shot through two of the monsters necks and they fell dead.

"You idiot!" She yelled at him as she ducked the incoming acid.

The dead heads didn't stay that way for long. Sprouting from the small wounds grew four heads and the old ones fell into golden dust when they hit the ground. Eleven heads now. Just grand.

I hit the dirt to avoid another volley of acid. Something from my pocket ground into my hip. The Catoblespas' eye! I pulled out the red ball that was wrapped in cloth and waited.

The hydra heads noticed my stillness. As soon as one was close enough with its mouth open to spray acid at my face I chucked the eye down its throat. It choked for three seconds. Five sets of eyes widened and then all of them dropped. They were unconscious. Six left. A much easier number to take care of.

With half of the hydra paralized and the other half carrying the other five's dead weight it would move much slower.

I looked around for wood. There were few trees near and those that were had grown high enough that the branches were out of reach. We had little to no hope without fire so hopefully Grover could grow a tree for wood. It was our best shot.

"Grover! We'll defend it; you make a fire!"

"I'll try!" the goat bleated and dodged an arc of goo.

"No!" Phoebe screamed. I looked at her annoyed. We had the best chance to defeat this thing if Grover could get a fire hot enough to destroy the monster.

Her bow disappeared and she held out her hands.

"What are you doing?!" Grover yelled trying to talk some sense into her.

Again one head came swooping in trying to bite me in half. I stabbed the eye. It screeched in agony it's acid spraying everywhere. A few drops hit my arm. I winced quickly rubbing it off.

Then out of nowhere a fireball hit hit one of the heads. The whole thing burnt to a black crisp and turned to ash. I stared around for the source. Phoebe's hand were glowing. Flames licked her fingers and lit up her angry face.

She hurled another flame ball at the hydra; another head burning off.

I realized she needed help. I ran forward jumping away from any slime shooting towards me and sliced through the neck of a head. And then another. Each time Phoebe would burn the stumps before they could grow back. Two heads left.

I skipped away from the head on the lefts snapping jaws and raised my arms to cut its head off. In a flash of green I was thrown away from it. I landed sprawled on the ground. My stomach exploded in pain. The hydra head on the right had hit my exposed gut with its acid. I screamed in agony.

"ANNABETH!" it was Grover. Colors burst in front of my closed eyelids. I felt him lift my shirt up over my head, not that there was much of it left. Thankfully my sports braw hadn't disentigrated. That would be ten times worse than the burn.

I gasped when Grover gently touched my stomach.

"I've got- Eh!- necter i-in my paAck!" I whimpered. Gods, I hate how weak I sounded but it hurt so freakin bad.

He ran off to find it. Hopefully it wasn't ashes or melted into goo.

My vision blurred when I searched for Phoebe. But she appeared in front of me. "-hydra?" I hissed.

"I took care of it." her blue eyes full of concern and worry. Was it that bad?

Grover returned and opened the flask full of necter with a loud 'POP'! He gingerly knelt down and eyed me warily.

I nodded slightly and grit my teeth for the incoming pain.

He turned the flask over and the golden liquid flowed over my wounds. I gasped at the extreme stinging that hit me. Black spots flickered in my eyesight and I nearly passed out. Then the pain faded. I took a deep breath wincing as the scabs forming on my stomach stretched.

I groaned slightly as I sat up slowly. Grover immediately helping me. "How bad is it?" I asked through closed eyes afraid to look.

"I'de say your extremely lucky it didn't burn straight through you." Phoebe said.

At that I peaked through my closed eyelids an saw how horrible it really was. Everything under my ribcage was exposed. My skin was blistering that was still there. And in places it wasn't I was bleading. The necter helping it clot into a scab.

"You need to rest." Phoebe told me.

"No. We-" I grunted and winced, "we need to find Asclepius. We don't have time to fret over me."

Grover sighed, "We have four days. You need to rest."

"We have four days at best, Grover! Will said that- Eh- that Percy wasn't doing well. We don't have time. I'll be fine."

To prove my point I was determined to stand. Oh, I got to my feet but nearly did a face plant getting there. Phoebe and Grover grabbed me under the arms. I leaned heavily on them.

Phoebe pulled off her T-shirt that had a couple of acid holes in it and gave it to me. She had on a white tank-top under it. I winced as they helped put it over my head.

This was so frustrating. I could barely stand. What kind of hero am I if I can't even stand? Stupid hydras. I would be better off if I had died. Then Grover and Phoebe wouldn't be wasting time on me. But if- no when we get the antidote to save Percy, Nico, and Thalia from the sickness Percy would be devistated. Nope. It's good I wasn't dead but our friends dying were the priority here!

Red bricks towered all the way up the approaching castle walls. They were amazing. I absolutely adored architecture. Yeah, there were things I would have tweaked. Like a couple arches here and there or columns in certain spots but it was a beautiful building. Not to brag but I was rebuilding the mount Olympus above the Empire state building. Nothing there inspired me too much though. I still prefered Greek building over those medieval castles.

Asclepius was in there somewhere. He would save Percy, Thalia, and Nico. I was so sure of it. But nothing comes for free even if they say it does. A price would need to be paid.

Some how when we got into the castle I talked the two of them into leaving me in one of the old bedrooms in the castle. You would think the bed would be comfortable because they were in a castle, right? Wrong. Straw kept poking me in the back and the feather pillows smelled like old rotten eggs. I tried to eat a square or two of ambrosia but when I felt like I was burning in places other than my stomach I didn't take another bite. It was risky but I felt like the weight of the sky had been lifted off me. And I know how that feels.

Still, I ached all over. I sat up, leaning against the backboard of the bed and eyed my surroundings. Not much was interesting. A side table. Fake flowers in a vase. A mirror on the wall hanging above a dresser. A window next to me. Everything looked old. Not as old as Greek sculptures but still old.

A set of knights armor was by the door. It held a javelin in its right hand held upright towards the ceiling. It looked sharp. Sharper than a javelin should in an exhibit full of tourists.

Then it's helmet turned and looked at me. Oh gods, I was in deep trouble.

**I know you hate me. Its a cliffy. :D you'll have to wait a couple days to find out what happens to Annabeth. Sorry for the wait this time. I was so busy this week. And I couldn't find the time to write this. So I'm taking a vote. And you seriously need to vote because I don't know what to do.**

**Who should the next chapter's narrater be? Annabeth POV or Percy POV?**

**VOTE! Annabeth or Percy!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Percy was the winner of the vote. Although I only got 2 (both for Percy by the way) SCRATCH THAT 3 votes for PERCY! Just got another vote right after I wrote this :D I was still happy for the feedback. I know I probably posted it at a horrible time (it was like 2 in the morning) I still got quite a few views. Once again you all are amazing. So here is Percy! **

Chapter 9

Percy POV

Sick, sore, tired, lazy, and bored are five words that describe how I felt. Now I understand why in movies you see guys chucking bouncy balls at the wall when their in jail. It would have kept me a little occupied and it would keep my mind off of everything that was aching.

Nico moaned from the other side of the room. "You too?" I asked.

"Yep." he said emphasizing the P.

"At least you don't feel like you've just survived an atomic bomb going off inside you."

"Because everyone knows how that feels." he retorted.

Thalia chuckled a little and muttered, "Boys."

I looked at her and cocked an eyebrow, "What about boys?" I asked knowing that Thalia as a huntress has a mouthful about our gender.

She gave me a look that said 'are you seriously asking that question?'

"I can't wait to hear this." Nico snickered.

Thalia's eyes flared in rage... it was a sisterly rage. I was soooo pushing her buttons. "Well for one boys are freakishly annoying."

I made a mental checkmark in my imaginary notepad. I'm good at being annoying.

"And two they are almost always as immature as two year olds."

Was I really that immature?

"Three most of you don't treat women with the respect we deserve."

When did girls ever earn my respect? Oh yeah! When Annabeth saved my sorry butt that one time... and that other time... plus when that thing happened and... I guess at least one girl has earned my respect.

"And then you can't even listen to advise when you're given it! Especially when it comes from a girl! That't because you're too arrogant to admit we were right!"

She suddenly changed from using the noun 'boys' to using the pronoun 'you'. As if it was our fault some men in our world are screwed up.

"And guys are soooo forgetful all the time! It's like they have amnesia or something!"

I have never had amnesia. Wait how would I know? What if I have it but I just don't remember? I laughed to myself. It was not in any plan of mine to ever forget certain things in my life. For example: Annabeth. I will never forget her. Camp half-blood, my mom, Grover, Nico, Thalia, Tyson, and maybe my dad. Nope! I will never ever ever ever forget any of that.

**(A/N: Hehe I'm evil. If you've read the HoO series you know why ;D)**

"Not to mention how clumsy most of them are."

"Hey! I am not clumsy!" I argued.

She just looked at me like I was an idiot. Nico burst out laughing.

"I wouldn't be laughing if I were you, Nico." Thals said simply and that shut him up which made my laughter continue.

Then it got really quiet. We all three looked at each other back and fourth. I broke first and laughed harder than I had in a long time. The other two followed in suit and we all were dying on the floor rolling in laughter.

I don't even know what was funny. But it was short lived. Nausea hit me like a brick wall.

"Ohhh." I groaned. Nico and Thalia must have been feeling sick too because the room had gone silent apart from the occasional moaning.

"Being a demigod really sucks sometimes." Nico complained.

"Tell me something I don't know." Thalia said.

A loud bang rang down the hallway and someone yelped in pain. I sat up too quickly and my head spun. My eyes wide with recognition, "That was Annabeth."

"Are you sure?" Thalia whispered.

Another scream rang through the hall and Annabeth's annoyed and pained voice said, "Get you dirty metal mitts off me!"

"Positive." I said confidently.

Thalia gave me the 'no duh Sherlock' eye roll.

One knight strut into the cell without even knocking. Some people just don't have manners. Although I'm not sure it was a person. Probably just an empty shell of armor of a once valiant knight that now bids the wishes of the (fill an adjective of your choice here. I said something not so nice in Greek) Asclepious.

He didn't speak. He probably couldn't. The armor grabbed me from behind by the collar of my shirt and dragged my weak butt down the hallway and into Asclepius' jail. Despite the protests coming from Nico and Thalia he slammed the door before they could get up to help.

"What-" I tried to speak but the suit of armor jerked on my shirt and my airway closed. It lifted me up in the air and I struggled to get bearings. My feet dangled uselessly in the air. I tried to kick his knees but he held me far enough away from itself that I couldn't touch him.

Then we enter Asclepius' cell. The god was grinning. He was pleased with himself. Before I could grasp my surroundings the guard threw me to the floor knocking the wind out of me.

"What was that?" said a voice I knew all to well. "What did that armor do? He just came in and let his fist unclench and then stood back against the wall?"

Asclepius laughed. "It does not matter, Ms. Chase."

_Oh my gods! She still doesn't see me_. I thought looking at my girlfriend. Annabeth was hurt. Her grey shirt was tainted red around her stomach. From my expiriences I knew there was a nasty wound under it by the way she she was sitting.

I began to sit up wincing as my aching body protested. My head throbbed and it was difficult to breath evenly.

"Annabeth?" my lips moved but it was like my voice had turned off. Not even a sound came out.

"Your friends will not hear you. For they are far enough away that your voice won't carry."

_Was he talking to me or Annabeth? Technically my real body was too far away. And Annabeth was too far away for Grover or Phoebe to hear. I hate double meanings._

"Who are you?" Annabeth asked though I knew she was buying time. Annabeth already knew.

"I am Asclepius, god of medicines and healing."

Please don't mention Apollo. I prayed that Annabeth would be smart enough not to. She was.

"Oh good. Because I need you to heal a couple of friends of mine. They're really sick and if you would be so kind as to-"

"I know who your friends are. And I know they are sick."

Yeah, I thought bitterly as I glared at him, and you're holding them in the next cell over.

"Oh!" Annabeth looked suspicious, "Could you heal them?"

"I could but what's in it for me, Ms. Chase?" he casually looked down at his finger nails as if they were more interesting than the two helpless demigods in the room.

Annabeth's jaw dropped. Obviously she hadn't expected the god of healing to be this obnoxious.

She took a deep breath as to not explode, "I don't know. What do you want?"

"I want out of these." the god lifted the rattling celestial bronze chains.

"Those?" Annabeth asked questionably. "How? They are celestial bronze?".

Asclepius smirked. "I could get them off if I wanted too. But Zeus keeps me under probation. He has the shackles monitored to feel a pulse. Once that pulse is gone I would get a bolt up my ass and stuck here for five more centuries."

"How long have you been here anyway?" Annabeth was again trying to buy time.

I cringed. That had to be one of his touchy subjects.

Asclepius growled through his teeth, "Ever since I was raised from the dead. After my 'disappearance' everyone just assumed I was coping with the whole 'come back to life' experience and then forgot I even existed."

He scowled, "Zeus is such a hypocrite! He kills me for healing people back to life and then he convinced Hades to allow me to come back to prevent that war that my father, Apollo, would have started to avenge me! And then they decide to put me here for four millennium! It was Poseidon's idea! They didn't even consult with the council. Oh, I hate them." Asclepius was practically boiling, "They will pay for what they have done."

Annabeth bit her lip. I could see it in her eyes. She had just realized who had poisoned us in the first place. "I'm guessing now would not be a good time to mention that the friends of mine that are sick are children of those big three gods?"

Facepalm! Come on Annabeth! You better have a plan to go with this because I will blame you if I get tortured for those words.

"But you already knew that. Didn't you, lord Asclepius? Because you poisoned them."

Asclepius laughed vilely, "Well aren't you clever."

"I get it from my mom."

"Of coarse. You're that famous daughter of Athena that I've heard about for the past five or six years with the Jackson boy, the son of Poseidon." he stared right at me. I glared back and he had to avert his eyes not to show I was there. I felt very accomplished.

"Why would I help you escape after I know you poisoned them?"

"Because you need my help. Knight!" I jumped a little as the suit of armor stomped towards us. "Spray!"

I hadn't noticed the spray bottle in its hand. Squirting over and over again a mist was created. Asclepius fished a golden drachma from his pocket and said, "Oh Iris goddess of the rainbow please accept my offering." and he threw the coin in, "Percy Jackson, Camp Half-Blood."

Did I really look like that? I looked like I was dying. Oh wait, I was. My brow was covered in sweat and my skin was whiter than paper. Each breath I took in the cell was mirrored by the image in the mist. Its probably because we were the same person. Something shimmering gold was like a blanket on me. Was that the golden fleece?

Honestly, it was one of the weirdest things I'de ever seen. Scratch that, this was nothing compared to that one time I was turned into a guinea pig, or that other time I played dodge ball with the Canadian bombers, plus that time when I jumped off the St. Louis arch and that water lady showed up... never mind, seeing myself in a IM was not even remotely strange compared to some of the crazy stuff I've been through since I was twelve.

Annabeth's eyes were wide in fear of what he was doing. "Why are you showing me Percy? I already knew how sick he was. But now I know it was your sick mind that did it."

And at that smart aleck remark Asclepius' temper blew. I wouldn't be surprised if steam started billowing from his ears. Unfortunately he let some steam out on me. He's the dog and I'm one of his favorite chew toys.

Flaring in my bones, the sickness bored through me like an acid. I cringed trying to breath. But something was missing. The burning, it wasn't as agonizing, almost annoying like someone slapping your shoulders when they're sunburnt but on the inside? If that makes any sense whatsoever? It still hurt but not at all like before. The fleece was working wonders.

"What are you doing? Stop that!" Annabeth was seeing me in the IM. I was cringing and curling around myself even with the fleece.

"Free me, daughter of Athena, and I will!"

"No! If I free you you'll just kill them anyway!"

"Make a choice."

"I'll- I'm - STOP HURTING PERCY! I need to be able to think and negotiate! STOP!"

It faded.

Annabeth sighed. The strain of yelling had pained her and the pleased look on the god made me want to punch his face to smithereens.

"I will-" she hesitated.

Gods no, Annabeth! I thought. She should not release this mad man for me. Plus doing anything to protect your friends was my fatal flaw. Not hers.

She gulped down her fear and looked directly into Asclepius' eyes, "I will take your place in the chains. IF! And only if you swear on the River of Styx to heal Percy, Thalia, and Nico from the poison that is killing them."

No! I tried to scream. But nothing came out.

Asclepius saw my distress and grinned, his freedom was just a handful of words away. "I swear on the River Styx to your terms so long as you free me from this castle and these chains."

Even from down there you could hear the crack of thunder that boomed sealing the oath.

I closed my eyes. That was it. No turning back now.

By carefully sliding her butt along the cold stone floor, Annabeth struggled towards the god. A key magically appeared in her hand. Annabeth fumbled at the lock around Asclepius' wrist.

"It's not working!" she said frustrated.

"One key fits one arm and the other will appear when that shackle is locked around a living souls wrist. That way nobody cheats."

She tried the other arm and the lock clicked open easily. After placing the clamp around her own wrist the second key appeared. She unlocked it. Asclepius, now free, jerked faster than I thought he could move and jammed the second one around her other hand.

Annabeth glared at the god, "Now heal them."

"I said I would, I didn't say how."

Storms raged in Annabeth's eyes. I swear sometime it seems like she is going to rain all Hades on someone just with those eyes. "You swore on the Styx."

"I swore I would heal them. I could snap my fingers but what's the fun in that? No. I cannot pain the gods themselves but they will be pained through the slow agonizing healing of their children. And you get a front seat for the remaining hours until Iris decides that you need to pay another drachma. At which time you can pay if you wish. But I'll be long gone."

"Asclepius, you-!"

But he vanished. I suddenly awoke in the infirmary with the gut wrenching feeling that I was falling. Bile rose in my throat and I totally felt sicker than a dog.

I was alive and I was awake. "Annabeth?" I muttered but her side of the iris message wasn't there. Probably like that time Bianca showed me Nico without him seeing.

"Percy!" a flash of curly red hair whisked in front of my face. "You're awake! Thank the gods. That means Annabeth got Asclepius to heal you! I knew she would. But-"

"Rachel?" I groaned everything felt sore. "Go check on Thals and Nico."

"But-"

"I'm fine right now." obviously I wasn't fine but Thals and Nico should be waking soon.

A long groan came from Nico and Thalia's eyes began to flutter open. Then her eyebrows furrowed and looked around. Seeing me she perked up.

"Perce, what happened. What did Asclepius do?"

"Annabeth made a trade. She took his place and Asclepius said he would heal us. But he said-"

At that moment the feeling of needles poking me and extracting the poison was pretty much everywhere inside and out. I tensed and took in a sharp breath and grit my teeth.

Rachel yelped and ran to go get help. But I knew there was nothing anyone could do. Asclepius had started 'healing' us. And I knew it was the beginning of a long awful sickly painful day.

**Okay! That chapter was tuff for me. And I'm sorry for the Canadian comment but that's what Rick Riordan calls the northern giants in the beginning of the Sea of Monsters. By the way I posted a chapter to my new fanfiction. You should check it out! Sorry, I know I mentioned the story about Nico but I have a little bit of writers block on that one so it won't be posted 'till I get some ideas to go with the main idea. (the new story is called 'Pasts') Should I do a signature at the end? I'll try it out this time.**

**Love y'all!**  
**3 Up-In-the-Clouds1285**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'm late. You want to kill me. I should have posted this chapter last Saturday but it wasn't complete. Sorry. I've been busy. Life sometimes catches up to you especially when you have summer reading. News flash school starts in less than two weeks for those who haven't even started reading. And I feel bad for those who already have started school. Summer goes by way too fast. It dawned on me that I had completely forgotten to write sooooo here it is. My third attempt on this chapter. I kept changing the POV. There is a lot of stuff going on. YAY CHAPTER 10! Double digits!**

Chapter 10

Grover POV

How many times can you search the same room for hidden doors or magic compartments? He's a god after all. How else would he hide? What kind of god would be out in the open?

It felt like days when really it was only a couple of hours. But hey, it wasn't as hard as trying to find Pan. And then there was Annabeth to worry about. I seriously have no idea how she convinced us to let her stay behind because the moment we left I had a bad feeling about it. I asked myself what could go wrong? But I didn't like the answers my mind came up with so I just pushed those thoughts aside.

A chill ran down my spine. Ever had that feeling you were being watched? Yeah, it was that kind of chill. Rather unpleasant.

A loud crash rang from the other side of the room. "Bleehheh! What was that?!" I cried nearly jumping through the roof.

"Oh, hold onto your fur. I just dropped a metal pitcher." Phoebe scolded crouching down to retrieve it.

I frowned and shied away. Somehow I always manage to make a fool of myself in front of her and she'll never let me hear the end of it.

A suit of armor rested against the wall. Again I felt on edge when the chill came giving me goosebumps. Come on Grover pull yourself together. I scolded myself. Just because the armor was creepy doesn't make it harmful, right?

When another loud clatter of metal hitting the ground I scowled and turned to give Phoebe a good come back, "I'll hold onto my fur if you hold onto something in those butter fingers of yours." but when I got a better look Phoebe was nowhere to be seen. And neither was the suit of armor that had just scared the living day out of me.

_Calm down. She's probably just around the corner looking._ I thought hopefully glancing anxiously around the other room. She wasn't there. Aw crap.

"Phoebe?" I whispered. Another clang of metal clinking against the floor rang from behind. "Who's there?"

Famous last words. I took one small step backward and magically the floor drops from beneath me. The feeling of falling churned in my gut. Sliding blindly through the dark tunnel I clawed at the slick cold walls trying to latch onto anything. The slide took a sharp turn and then dropped. The floor came rushing up to greet me and I crashed into it.

I gasped as white hot pain shot through my shoulder. Wincing I pushed myself up with my good arm.

"Grover?" I heard Phoebe a couple of feet away from me.

"I'm here." I grunted, "You okay?"

"Apart from the fact that we just fell like two or three stories, are in a basement with no clue how to get out, and an awful headache coming along from the floor deciding to smash my face? I'm grand."

"That's nice."

We were in a windowless circular room with a closed wooden door. Greek fire danced on the torches that hung on the walls dimly lighting the room.

Clutching my right shoulder with my other hand I staggered towards the door.

"No handle." I told Phoebe examining the small keyhole.

"Handles are for wimps. Allow me." She pushed me aside and began kicking the door. It rattled as if to object to her abusive thrusts. I surpressed a snicker as the talking locked door from Alice in Wonderland popped in my head. Man, being around people who are ADHD really rubs off on you.

"It's not going to break." I rolled my eyes.

CRACK! The wood splintered around the lock and the rest of the door swung open whisling on it hinges as if to say 'I told ya so'.

"Really?" Phoebe gave me the look.

I held my hands up in surrender wincing when my shoulder decided it didn't like being moved, "Okay! It broke. So what?"

"So you were wrong. Like boys usually are.

I grumbled something about hunters being annoying and ungrateful- fill in the blank with a word of your choice.

A large hallway opened up but I couldn't see very far due to the limited light.

Without warning Phoebe's hand lit with bright white flames that licked her finger fondly.

I leapt away started. "I- I forgot to ask you about that." I stuttered.

"Oh, right. I guess I should have told you that I'm a daughter of Hephaestus."

"But no ones been able to do that for-"

"for hundreds of years. Yeah, I know. I've been around for a while." she interupted which made me wonder how old she really was. She looked fourteen. "It's gotten me into more trouble than you can imagine. All fire does is cause trouble. I learned the hard way. It's even harder being the alone in my talents. At least I used to be alone."

"What?" I asked.

"Never mind!" she said rather quickly.

I eyed her suspiciously but decided to let it drop. I'd worry about it later. Hearing that she was a fire user worried me. I'd heard rumors about all the problems they can make.

"Why didn't you just burn the door off?"

"Because then you would be suffocating in smoke and probably cooked into goat meat."

"Haha very funny. Lead the way." I said and gesturing ahead of us.

We didn't talk the rest of the way. I liked the silence better than the bickering to be honest.

It was a dungeon. I realized. A divine dungeon. Celestial bronze chains glowed behind the bars of each cell.

Turning the corner we heard whimpering and sniffling. Someone was crying. The voice was familiar. Holy Zeus, it was Annabeth.

I met Phoebe's gaze for a split second. She had the same epiphany as me.

We sprinted towards her voice. Our steps echoed loudly through the empty halls. My shoulder screamed at me to stop but I ignored it. Finding Annabeth or dealing with the discomfort of pain? The answer was obvious.

We only stopped once. Why? Because a line of freaky knight armor thingies nearly skewered me with a spear pointing outward. If Phoebe hadn't grabbed me by the hoodie and jerked me back I would have been goat shish kebob.

"Hold your horses!" Phoebe said.

"I hope that wasn't a barn joke because if it was-"

"Not now, Grover!"

I had to admit. She had a point.

I pulled out my reed pipes. Phoebe's bow magically appeared and arrows were already notched and ready to be fired.

"I call the two on the left." Phoebe claimed.

"You can't call dibs in a fight." I protested.

"Watch me." and two arrows imbedded themselves in the forehead of the helmets. The suits didn't even flinch. Great. There almost as invincible as Nico's undead army.

I began playing my pipes. I've never been that good but whatever works as long as you get the outcome you want. Being underground gave me a slight advantage. Roots were everywhere. All I had to do was break through the stone wall.

It didn't take long for me to break past it. The roots protruded from the walls and grabbed the armor ripping them limb from limb which shouldn't hurt anything since there really were no limbs under the hollow shells.

But then the ceiling began to crumble. Pebbles and dirt rained down on our heads.

"Run!" I yelled rushing past Phoebe and the knights she was trying to defeat. Glancing around she didn't question me. She abandoned the fight and sprinted away with me.

The suits didn't know what hit them. Literally hit them. Rubble and dirt came crashing down on their heads like thunder roaring from a very angry Zeus.

It was like an earthquake. The ground shook as if it were angry. Sorry, I thought, just needed to borrow some roots. I meant to return them when I was done.

Dust flooded the corridor suffocating like smoke. I coughed and sputtered running away from the wreckage. At least we didn't have to worry about the armor and more.

"That could have been worse." I said after I caught my breath.

Phoebe grunted in reply still trying to get the dust from her lungs.

"No!" I heard a voice yell.

"Annabeth!" I called. A long pause came after that.

"G-g-Grover?" We turned one last corner and there she was. Pale, looking in pain, depressed, but a small glint of fury formed in her stormy bloodshot grey eyes.

"Are you alright?" Phoebe asked.

She held up manacles that were clamped onto her wrists in response. I scowled. They were celestial bronze like every other blasted chains in the place. Hephaestus himself would have to come if we wanted Annabeth to get out of these.

"Asclepius tricked me. I didn't really have a choice. Let Percy, Thalia, and Nico die or replace him in the chains. They're enchanted. Zues had them specially made."

"So are our friends-?" I gulped.

Annabeth closed her eyes and took a deep breath hiccuping and bringer her hand to her stomach. Stupid burns. She sighed, "I made Asclepius swear on the Styx to heal them but he said- he said he was going to make it painful. There was an Iris Message of Percy but after the dust came and blocked the rainbow it- it stopped. Gods I'm an idiot if I would have just-"

"Annabeth Chase!" Phoebe scolded, "You are anything but an idiot. Not just because you are a child of Athena or that you are a girl. You are brave and you did the right thing. I wouldn't have remembered to make him swear on the Styx to heal them. And he probably would have gone back on his word if you hadn't. So you are anything but an idiot. We are the idiots for letting you talk us into leaving you alone in that room upstairs."

Annabeth gave a half smile. "He has a plan. He's going to do something absolutely dreadful. I just don't know what it is."

I laughed, "Listen closely. That will be the first and the last time you ever hear Annabeth Chase say that she doesn't know something."

"Shutup, Grover." but I knew her spirits were lifted by that. Score one for the G-man!

"First things first." Phoebe said, "Before we can get cracking on Asclepius and checking in on our friends we have to get you out of those things."

"You can't unless someone willingly replaces me in the chains. They're enchanted."

It was quiet for a minute but the Phoebe looked Annabeth in the eyes. "Well then you have to get out of here."

"What?" Annabeth asked surprised.

"I'm going to replace you. How do you do it?"

"Phoebe, you don't have to-"

"I know I don't. But I'm immortal and you're not. Plus you've got a nasty burn that needs tending to. Now tell me. How do I replace you?"

"With the key."

"What key?" but as she said it a shiny bronze key appeared in her hand.

Phoebe didn't hesitate she pushed the key in one clamp and turned it. With a satisfying click it dropped off of Annabeth's wrist. Phoebe harnessed it to her own.

Another key appeared and this time Phoebe fumbled around trying to fit the key into the integer clamps hole. Her hands were shaking.

Annabeth looked up with concern. "Phoebe you still don't-"

"YES I DO! Now don't try to stop me." she sighed. "I'm sorry. I just have this feeling that it should be me. Okay?"

She nodded.

The second shackle slipped off her wrist and Phoebe placed it on her own. "Now go. I'll be fine. Take care of her Grover. And tell Thalia that she better put some bolts up Asclepius' butt for me."

We both nodded and said our goodbyes. We would stop Asclepius from whatever he was planning. For Phoebe since she was now stuck in Asclepius' personal prison. For Thalia who was sick. For Nico who was also sick. For Percy who was extremely sick according to Will. For Annabeth who has that acid burn. And not to be annoying but I wanted some payback for my shoulder but mostly for everything else that I just said.

In the back of my mind I could feel a twinge of discomfort. Whatever Asclepius was doing to them had to be absolutely agonizing if I could feel Percy's pain. I was ready to kick some godly butt... Again.

**Shorter and not as satisfying as I would have liked it to be but I did my best. Sorry again for the terribly long wait. It probably won't happen again. Saturday is my official posting date. Or my try to post date. Two a days practices start for volleyball on Monday through Saturday so I don't known when I will have time to write this week. Only time will tell.**

**Ideas are welcomed... Needed. Review or PM idea's!**

**Voting- who do you want the next POV to be? Percy, Annabeth, Grover**

**Thank everybody :)**

**- Up-in-the-Clouds1285**


End file.
